


stop there and let me correct it

by softpink



Series: be my honey [2]
Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, still kind of a draft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpink/pseuds/softpink
Summary: part 4 of a 7 part smut series i wrote (and never finished) last year.a string of “baby”, mixed in with so many profanities jaehyun doesn't think he can count them all, trail from chahun’s mouth.





	stop there and let me correct it

**Author's Note:**

> as u may know, i was planning on writing a 7 part jaehun smut series last year and never finished it, but i thought i'd post the drafts i had kind of done anyway.
> 
> i seriously couldn't bring myself to proof read this so... my apologies and please enjoy.

it’s now the third time chahun’s been pushed down on his back. jaehyun’s toppling over them in the confined space of jaehyun’s bed. they've been at this for what has seemed like hours. in reality it’s been 40 minutes, but that's 40 long, long minutes of hands up shirts and hands down pants and hands just about anywhere that hands will go. they're touching each other and grabbing each other in a way anything but gentle.

jaehyun grips his fingers into the collar of chahun’s shirt and pushes him back down on the bed. chahun feels the moment his back is against the bedding and just as that happens, jaehyun is back biting at his [ chahun’s ] lips. they're sloppy and jaehyun’s saying things chahun can't make out through the mess of saliva and whimpers and heaving breathing.

most importantly, chahun can feel jaehyun’s body on top of his as jaehyun dives down again. jaehyun’s got his legs on either side of chahun’s thigh, he’s grinding down on it and he can feel the blood in chahun’s lips swell and heat. chahun jumps at the feeling jaehyun’s giving him, making his whole face redden and beat. chahun runs his hands down jaehyun’s back until he gets to the waist of his boyfriend’s skinny jeans.

chahun can feel it as jaehyun pushes his ass back into chahun’s hands. quickly, chahun reaches his hands under the back of jaehyun’s pants and even under his briefs. he can feel jaehyun jolt when chahun’s warm hands mask over his barren skin. it only gets jaehyun more riled up and he starts to wind his hands down and presses his palms against chahun’s abs.

as soon as jaehyun’s hands are gone from chahun’s collar, the two can lean in more. they're practically swallowing up each other and they don't plan on stopping soon.

“jaehyun...” chahun’s voice is barely there. his exclamation starts as a whine, “are you sure,” his sentence is broken up by numerous kisses, “you still… want to.. do this?”

jaehyun eventually finds his way down to chahun’s neck, sucking hickeys as he lets the boy speak, “of course i do.”

“i’m gonna assume you're in for all of this,” chahun is nearly crushing jaehyun’s ass in his hands, “but if you wanna stop at any time… tell me and we’re gonna stop.”

“yes, my love,” jaehyun’s voice is singsongy despite the fact he’s still bruising chahun’s neck. “but i don't see myself-” he stops for another lovebite, “wanting to stop. or you. i don’t think that's gonna happen.”

chahun would roll his eyes if he had half the ambition to, “now that we’ve got my triple checked consent rule out of the way,” jaehyun giggles, but he appreciates chahun’s respect and decency, “get to work, pretty boy.”

it’s all the encouragement jaehyun needs as he promptly pulls himself away from chahun’s throat. he sits there, straddling chahun, feeling chahun’s hands on his ass, admiring the marks he’s blemished chahun’s near perfect skin with. chahun’s blotches and bruises are dark, but they’ll fade soon. it’s usually jaehyun who gets the pleasure of nearly having the blood sucked right out of his neck. this time jaehyun’s takes his time watching as chahun’s neck starts to burst out with purple and red bruises to taint his soft skin.

leaning down, jaehyun runs his fingers over the hickeys he's marked chahun with. the skin there is pulsing and wet. as jaehyun presses down on the blotch, chahun winces and turns his head to the side. jaehyun smiles as wraps his hand around chahun’s throat. he can feel the pulse running through chahun’s neck and for a moment chahun thinks jaehyun’s gonna choke him. jaehyun realizes chahun’s thoughts and smiles as he unwraps his hand from chahun. a sigh leaves chahun’s chest and he seems almost relieved.

“that's a fun activity for another day.” jaehyun says, trailing his body down chahun's. the bottom of chahun’s shirt is being lifted up and quickly chahun’s become aware of the fingertips pressing into his body.

jaehyun is further down chahun’s body, so far down that chahun’s hands are no longer gripping his ass and they're now sitting comfortably on jaehyun’s waist. chahun’s own fingertips dig into jaehyun’s sides. he’s taking a hold of jaehyun’s body like it's his own. jaehyun lets the rough touches happen and he starts to move his hands further up chahun’s shirt. it's not long before chahun can feel the pads of jaehyun’s fingers on his nipples. they share this look for a second as if to give jaehyun the go-ahead, and he does. immediately chahun’s body jolts under jaehyun’s command as jaehyun chuckes and he watches chahun’s body move and twitch involuntarily. 

it's a nice sight to see; chahun wailing and jolting and completely under jaehyun’s control. chahun’s hair falls over his face as he tosses and turns in bed. jaehyun pulls a hand out from inside chahun’s shirt and uses it to move the hair out of his boyfriend’s face. chahun nods and makes one last whine like a ‘thank you’ before jaehun ultimately removes both his hands from chahun.

there's a couple moments where neither of them speak and neither make any sounds. chahun’s waiting for what jaehyun’s gonna do next and jaehyun’s taking a minute to relax himself before he does anything else. chahun reaches a hand down to stroke jaehyun’s hair. he threads his finger through it softly and pulls lightly. jaehyun keens and leans into his [ chahun’s ] hand like a cat. they look at each other again, and chahun’s eyes look so kind and soft jaehyun's assured nothing’s gonna go wrong. while chahun’s looking at jaehyun and looking at the way he’s feeding off chahun's touches, he knows jaehyun feels assured.

one minute they're all love eyes and the next jaehyun is sliding himself off the bed. chahun’s hands run off jaehyun’s waist and jaehyun slides to his knees at the foot of the bed. jaehyun’s grabs at chahun’s thighs and pulls chahun’s body to the edge of the mattress. chahun flinches as jaehyun takes control of him, but chahun’s not gonna say he doesn't love it.

the boys readjust and reposition until jaehyun is kneeling comfortably between chahun’s thighs. jaehyun’s taken the responsibility of groping chahun’s clothed thighs far too much in the hopes that he’d beg for jaehyun to rip his pants off. it doesn't happen but it doesn't need to because quickly jaehyun is grabbing for the waist of chahun’s sweat pants eagerly. jaehyun’s grabbing at it until his fingers latch under the elastic. there's a small gasp from chahun as he can feel jaehyun start to pull his [ chahun’s ] sweatpants down, fingers trailing over his happy trail as they pants are pooling at chahun’s ankles. 

chahun’s legs are unshaven and far from soft when jaehyun finally pulls chahun’s sweatpants off one leg at a time. jaehyun tosses them over his shoulder and chahun watches where they land like it's actually information he’ll need later. the next thing chahun knows jaehyun is running his tongue along chahun’s boxers, and jaehyun’s tracing the outline of his very, very desperate hard on. it startles chahun at first, jaehyun’s mouth feels so warm even feel through his [ chahun’s ] underwear and it’s almost too much for chahun to think about. jaehyun taps chahun’s hip, making sure chahun is keeping his attention where it should be. when chahun finally looks at jaehyun again, he finds jaehyun looking back at him, and chahun swears his boyfriend is smiling around his clothed length.

chahun wants jaehyun to just stop it and take his boxers down right away. but a part of him knows that if any of this is gonna happen, chahun has to let jaehyun go at his own pace. after their last time, jaehyun ended up crying because he was so overwhelmed by everything that was happening. neither of them wants that this time around. chahun doesn't wanna cry, but he feels like he's going to if jaehyun keeps going like this.

it's over quickly and jaehyun’s taking his mouth off chahun like he knew what his boyfriend was thinking. jaehyun licks his lips before biting them. he snakes a hand up chahun’s legs and reaches for the hem of chahun’s boxers. chahun can feel the trail of goosebumps jaehyun’s fingertips leave as they find their up his legs.

“you ready?” jaehyun says nonchalantly.

chahun has to hold back a hiccup, “are you sure you know what you're doing”

there's a pause before jaehyun speaks “...theoretically”

“theoretically!?” chahun bursts out, almost laughing. he doesn't see this ending super well for either of them.

“well.. you know,” jaehyun tips his head to the side before finishing his sentence, “i have a dick and i know what’ll probably feel good and it's not like i haven't gotten a blowjob before.”

chahun makes a noise like he's agreeing. he nods his head a bit, weighing what jaehyun's said.

“plus,” jaehyun starts again, “how bad can it be?”

there's a small chuckles from chahun as he realizes what jaehyun says is true. even if it's the worst blowjob he’s ever had, chahun's still getting jaehyun’s mouth on his dick, and he's still getting jaehyun’s time and affection. it can't end of that badly. it could turn out bad but even if it does that's just another part of being in a relationship. not everything has to be perfect and neither of them expect it to be. it’ll be a miracle if the two of them get through this without one of them breaking into tears.

jaehyun makes his first move to take down chahun’s underwear. he almost doesn't want to look at chahun’s cock as slips out of his boxers. jaehyun doesn't even know where to look and ultimately looks at chahun for any sign of encouragement. chahun’s eyes are closed and his hands are gripping the bedsheet and jaehyun’s not even done anything yet. it’s barely a minute before chahun finally opens his eyes again. when he looks back down he sees jaehyun. his boyfriend is just sitting there, between his thighs, chahun’s boxers halfway down his legs.

“well,” chahun shifts in his spot, “what are you waiting for?”

jaehyun tilts his head, looking down at chahun’s lap, “you're making this awkward stop.”

“you’re the one who's right in front of my dick and you're making small talk.”

jaehyun wants to scoff but he doesn't. he pulls chahun’s underwear down the rest of the way and aims for the spot he threw chahun’s pants. jaehyun never finds out if he really did make the shot but he doesn't care. it’s now or never as jaehyun finally wraps a hand around chahun’s cock. he jacks chahun off a bit, hearing the muted gasps chahun’s careful not to let out. chahun feels warm in his hand, but the room is cold and it makes jaehyun want to blow chahun even more.

chahun’s already starting bouncing his leg on the floor of jaehyun’s bedroom by the time jaehyun finally goes down on him. it’s not the first blowjob chahun’s ever got. it’s not shocking or new or startling when chahun can feel jaehyun’s tongue against the underside of his cock. jaehyun is going down as far as he can, which is still a lot further than chahun expected. everyone knows jaehyun’s mouth this huge and when he laughs he nearly resembles kirby. so jaehyun gets most of chahun’s length in his mouth before coming back up with the most lewd sounding pop chahun’s heard in this whole life.

when chahun wills himself to look down at jaehyun, his boyfriend’s lips are dripping slightly with saliva and precum. jaehyun’s smiling and he uses his thumb to wipe off his bottom lip. chahun inhales sharply and reaches down to tangle his fingers in jaehyun’s hair. there's quickly a grip on chahun’s thighs and jaehyun’s spreading his legs further apart. the grip in jaehyun’s hair is soft as chahun slowly pushes jaehyun’s mouth back onto him. chahun can feel the hums jaehyun’s making around his cock and the feeling is nearly psychedelic.

this time jaehyun doesn't take chahun’s length all the way into his throat. he stops just as chahun’s pushed him down and slides his tongue over the ridge under chahun’s head. jaehyun can feel chahun shutter as he [ jaehyun ] runs the tip of his tongue over his slit. it's all sudden as chahun’s hips slide towards jaehyun. this shoves chahun’s cock further into jaehyun’s mouth and the drummer isn't expecting it and chokes slightly as his airway becomes blocked.

chahun takes the liberty of pulling jaehyun’s off his lap completely and it only hurts a bit as jaehyun’s yanked away by his hair. they're both breathing heavy when jaehyun rests his chin on the top of chahun’s thigh. he takes a moment to catch his breath. his back is tense before chahun starts rubbing up and down over the dip where jaehyun’s spine is. chahun’s fingers run over the canal in jaehyun’s back, memorizing each and every ring of bone. jaehyun sighs as chahun speaks up.

“sorry i uh,” his voice is quiet and he sounds guilty, “forgot how fidgety i get”

“it’s okay,” jaehyun says, lifting his head off chahun’s thigh. he reaches backwards and takes chahun’s hand from his back and places it in his hair again, “i’ll be ready if you do it again.”

chahun nods. just before he prepares for jaehyun going down a third time, jaehyun’s low voice is calling his name.

“hun, wait.”

chahun’s quick to respond, “what is it?”

jaehyun threads his fingers into chahun’s, making his boyfriend hold onto his hair harder, “pull as hard as you want, baby.”

a huge breath is exhaled chahun wasn't even aware he was holding. he nods again, at a loss for words, and watches as jaehyun’s hands find purchase on his thighs. jaehyun is grabbing at the rough skin there and he’s nearly manhandling chahun’s thighs and moving them further apart. jaehyun sinks his mouth down onto chahun again, and he can feel chahun throb in his mouth.

there's a certain sense of care jaehyun takes as he feels chahun’s cock hit the back of his throat. it's then that chahun first yanks on jaehyun’s hair. it's bold and painful almost and it makes jaehyun feel put in his place. as if being held down on his knees with his best friend’s cock down his throat didn't put him in his place already. jaehyun mutes his moan around chahun and chahun pulls at his hair in response. they play this game for a little while. chahun gives jaehyun’s hair a good tug and jaehyun moans making chahun, once again, tug at his hair.

it's not long before jaehyun finally starts bobbing his head. chahun’s already close to losing it. he’s gasping and flinching and not even looking at jaehyun. head tossed back, one hand supporting his body on the bed, chahun ruffles jaehyun’s hair again before he starts pushing jaehyun down further and further on his cock.

jaehyun’s surviving as chahun starts to force more of his length into jaehyun’s mouth. it takes him a moment to adjust but soon enough he’s liking the way chahun’s pushing him down over and over and over again. 

“jaehyun..” chahun whines as he starts thrusting up into jaehyun's mouth.

there's nothing jaehyun can say in response. but he lets his teeth grace the bottom of chahun’s cock and feels chahun flinch and pull again. “jaehyun, look at me.”

and jaehyun does. it strains his neck to look up at chahun. and it creates this weird angle where chahun's cock is rutting against the roof of his mouth but it's all worth it when he sees chahun looking down at him with such kind eyes. jaehyun doesn't even think about how he himself must look. lips swollen and wrapped around chahun’s cock. his eyes are large and his hair is pushed back out of his face and it's all messy. it's just about the hottest thing chahun’s ever seen and his heart skips a beat when he hears the wet sounds of his cock in jaehyun’s mouth.

jaehyun keeps looking up at chahun. they don't break their gaze for a long time and jaehyun gets used to it before chahun throws his head back again. jaehyun is holding back giggles as he starts to bob down harder, taking as much of chahun into his mouth as fast and hard as he can. chahun’s already whimpering again when jaehyun moves a hand to touch chahun’s balls [ @ english please come up with another word for this tragic body part ]. just as chahun thinks this isn't gonna get any better, jaehyun’s jacking off the part of chahun’s cock he can't reach with his mouth. even though chahun can't will himself to look at jaehyun again, he's certain jaehyun’s grinning around his length.

“close” is all chahun can say, “just a little more, baby.”

jaehyun hums around chahun’s length in acknowledgment. he’s getting ready for chahun to start pushing him down again. and he does all very suddenly.

everything’s going so fast when chahun really starts pushing jaehyun down on his cock. jaehyun’s starting to all feel it now. there's a burning in his mouth as chahun’s cock hits the back of this throat over and over again. his knees feel like they're being dulled and flattened by the hardwood floor of his room. his lips have gone numb and his fingers are tingling against chahun’s thighs. it’s all coming to an end soon and chahun’s pace is getting faster and faster until suddenly-

“off,” chahun says, and jaehyun leans back on his heels. chahun takes his cock from jaehyun’s lips, “open your mouth a bit.”

jaehyun follows his orders, knowing what chahun’s doing and he sticks out his tongue, mouth open and eyes closed. he can hear a soft thud as chahun stands up.

chahun’s breathing is uneven and loud and he starts jerking himself off, standing over jaehyun. jaehyun looks so cute like this, he looks like a puppy and it's all a very innocent act as jaehyun knows chahun’s gonna come on his face any second now.

a string of “baby” mixed in with so many profanities jaehyun doesn't think he can count them all, trail from chahun’s mouth. he’s swearing and cursing and jaehyun shivers as the first bit of cum falls to his face. it lands on his cheek and jaehyun smiles just a bit more. chahun places a hand on jaehyun shoulder to steady him as he [ chahun ] continues to cum all over jaehyun’s imperfect skin.

there's cum spread across jaehyun’s cheeks and his lips and he’s happy he closed his eyes at this point because they’re some there too. chahun’s lost in his own haze as he watches jaehyun take all of his climax. chahun’s not saying watching himself cum all over jaehyun’s face is the hottest thing he's ever seen but.. cumming all over jaehyun’s face is the hottest thing he’s ever seen.

once chahun’s come down from his high, his chest is heaving and jaehyun’s starting to lick the cum up from his lips. chahun gets down on his knees on the floor so he's at jaehyun’s height. chahun laughs as he wipes the cum from jaehyun’s eyes and cheeks and dries his hand on his thighs where jaehyun’s hand print is fading. jaehyun’s laughing now and chahun isn't sure why but he slowly lets jaehyun open his eyes. as soon as jaehyun can see again he wraps his arms around chahun.

they're on their knees, on jaehyun's bedroom floor. jaehyun’s face is sticky with cum and his whole body is starting to ache. chahun is holding onto him tightly and is startled but the sudden hug. he doesn't mind. chahun just holds jaehyun in his arms as sways him back and forth a bit until jaehyun’s laughing dies down.

“gonna tell me what's so funny?” chahun himself is beginning to chuckle.

“you-” jaehyun starts, “you came in my eye”

“what did you expect going into this..?”

jaehyun pouts, “when i woke up this morning i didn't expect my day would end with cum in my eyes.”

“are you happy it did?” chahun sits down next to jaehyun. they both lean back against jaehyun’s bed. jaehyun lets his emotions get the better of him and reaches for chahun’s hand.

“you know i am.” jaehyun kisses the back of chahun’s hand when he's done talking.

they sit like that for a while. chahun’s shivering in the cool of jaehyun's room. he’s half clothed and suffering as jaehyun leans his head onto chahun’s shoulder. they're still holding hands and jaehyun is starting to do that thing where you rub your thumb over the back of the other’s hand. chahun’s heart nearly melts, it's such a soft gesture after they did just about the most outrageously sexual thing they've ever done. jaehyun’s soft like that though, and it's a long time before anyone moves.

when someone does eventually move, it's chahun. he uses his other hands and moves jaehyun’s jaw towards his. chahun keeps his thumb pressed into jaehyun’s face, kissing him and stroking his cheek as the two still hold hands. there’s an odd taste in jaehyun’s mouth and chahun doesn't even care that he knows exactly where it came from.

“go get cleaned up.” jaehyun says softly when he breaks apart from chahun.

“but i wanna stay with you.” chahun’s all pouty and he swings his and jaehyun’s hands.

jaehyun has the audacity to let go of chahun's hand, “get cleaned up and then we can actually sleep please,” jaehyun protests, “it's late.”

chahun huffs and collects his sweatpants and boxers on his way to the bathroom. he’s quiet in the hallway because, as jaehyun said, it's late. his clothes are disposed of in the laundry basket in the bathroom. he goes through his usual routine of nightly chores. skin care, brushing his teeth, changing clothes. it doesn't feel right without jaehyun. but he gives the boy space and gives him time after what they’ve just done.

when chahun leaves the bathroom, jaehyun is waiting right outside. he slips into the bathroom without a word as chahun leaves. chahun doesn't give it thought and quickly returns to jaehyun’s room where he hopes to fall asleep soon.

it's been a long time since chahun’s settled in jaehyun's bed. maybe 10 minutes, but not more than that. the bed feels cold and empty and chahun is just about to get up to see what happened to jaehyun before the man himself walks in through the cracked door. he looks just and tired as chahun, there's a weight on his shoulders and all chahun does is pull jaehyun into his arms. jaehyun falls reluctantly onto the bed and lets chahun drape the blankets over him. chahun's holding jaehyun in his arms as usual and jaehyun digs his head into chahun’s chest.

“what took you so long?” chahun asks quietly, not even sure if jaehyun will answer, or just go to sleep.

“i was busy.” jaehyun answers too quickly.

chahun tries to understand what jaehyun means, “like..” he’s piecing together this thoughts, “you were.. getting off while you made me wait alone in this oh so very empty bed?”

jaehyun rolls his eyes. although chahun can't see it he's certain it's what jaehyun’s done, “i wasn't gonna go to sleep hard.”

“you could have asked me to help.” chahun pouts again and jaehyun’s putty in his hands.

“another time,” jaehyun just wants to sleep, “okay?”

“mhmm,” chahun mumbles into jaehyun’s hair as he kisses down jaehyun’s part, “i love you”

“please go to sleep, hun.”

“say you love me too.” chahun pouts and bounces jaehyun in his arms.

chahun wouldn't be surprised if jaehyun rolled his eyes again, “i love you too. please let me sleep now.”

“anything for my cocksucking president.”

the last thing chahun feels before jaehyun passes out is an elbow in his ribs.

**Author's Note:**

> great. so. that was that. i still have one draft left to post but it's not even finished i don't think so idk if i'll post it yet.
> 
> i really appreciate comments! and even though i wont ever finish this series, feedback is greatly appreciated :')


End file.
